The Winter Rose
by Diamond-Rose1
Summary: The Winter Rose, a flower that never withers and is a flower represents eternal love. Even after Beacon, love continues to grow and flourish within each other.


Today was the day. The day they've waited for. Graduation Day. They started the day out with a trip to the beach. Jaune and Pyrrha stayed on the beach laying on a towel together, while Nora dragged Ren into the ocean. Team RWBY were changing in the bathrooms. Yang was with Weiss and Ruby was with Blake.

"Blake, I-I need to ask you something." Ruby asked with her back turned from Blake, "When you asked my sister to be your girlfriend, how did you ask her?"

"Why do you ask?" Blake responds. "Just curious." Ruby lied. "Well," Blake started finished putting her swimsuit on, " I just trusted my feelings. I loved Yang and wanted to spend my life with her, so I took a leap of faith, and I have no regrets, I love her."

"Thanks Blake." Ruby finished putting her red swimsuit on. "Don't worry Ruby," Blake smiled, "Weiss cares about you the same way." Ruby blushed, "H-how did you know?" "Lucky guess." Blake tosses Ruby's to her with Weiss as her background. This only caused Ruby to blush harder.

That night, Beacon held a dance party in the main hall for the graduating Huntsman and Huntresses. Team RWBY arrived a few minutes after the dance started. "Perfect, Fashionably Late." Yang smiled. "Come on Yang, let's go dance." Blake locked her arm with Yangs and walked to the dance floor, leaving Weiss and Ruby together. "So, uhh," Ruby looked at her feet, "Would you like to dance, Weiss?"

"We just got here, I'm going to visit some friends first." Weiss responded. "Oh, okay." Ruby put on a fake smile and Weiss left to visit. Ruby walked through the hall and found herself out on a balcony, looking over the school courtyard.

"Some party right?" someone said. Ruby turned and didn't see anyone, "Great Ruby, you're hearing voices now." "Up here kid." Ruby looked up and a blonde young man jumped down. "Sun? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked the Faunus. "Neptune and Sage are busy and I needed something to do." Sun responded with his hands behind his head and lend on the railing. "So you came to Beacons graduation party?" Ruby asked. "It has good music." Sun smiled. "Sure does." Ruby looked at the view again. Sun noticed something was wrong, "So what's the matter?" "Nothing." Ruby quickly answered. "You're at a party and not hanging out with friends. Something's wrong." Ruby sighed, "Well there's this girl-"

"Weiss." Sun interrupted. "Does EVERYBODY know?" Ruby raised her voice. Sun only chuckled, allowing Ruby to continue. "Well I want to let Weiss how I feel, I just don't know how to tell her." "Hmm, that sucks." Sun responded.

"Sure does." Ruby frowned. Sun turned to the young girl and reached into his shirt inside pocket, "I had this saved for a special someone, but I think you need it more than I do." Ruby turned to Sun who had a smile on his face and a white flower in his hand. " It's a Winter Rose. It never ages or withers, some say it represents Eternal Love. Take it." Sun handed it Ruby, "Take care kid, good luck." He jumped off the balcony with a "woohoo!" and was lost from view. Ruby smiled as her friend left and looked at the white rose, "Thanks Sun."

* * *

So what are your plans after Beacon, still gonna be a Huntress?" Weiss asked Velvet who drinking some punch.

"Actually, I'm moving to Atlas to help my Aunt with taking care of my nephew." Velvet smiled.

"What about you and Cardin?" Weiss asked.

"He's coming with, "Velvet smiled at her boyfriend, "He wants to get to know my family."

Weiss smiled, "That's wonderful."

"What about you? Are you going to run the Dust company?" Velvet asked.

"For a time yes, just until my father feels better." Weiss responded, "Then I'm going to live my life being a huntress."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan, Weiss." Velvet then was hugged from behind by Cardin, "Oh hello."

"Come dance." Cardin smiled.

"Okay, have a nice night Weiss." Velvet smiled and waved back.

"You too." Weiss smiled.

* * *

Yang held Blake close as they finished dancing, "I love you Blakey."  
"I love you as well, Yang." Blake responded with a smile. "Come with me."  
Blake pulled Yang through the crowd of students and walked outside the building.  
"Is everything okay Blake?" Yang asked concerned.  
"Yang," Blake started, "We've been dating for 3 years, and I have to say they've been the best years of my life." Blake turned to see Yang in tears. "What's the matter?"

Yang cried, "I know how this goes, "These and been the best years of your life" then you say "I'm sorry then we break up."

"What?" Blake started, " No, no, not like that. Yang I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You do?" Yang stops crying.

"I do." Blake smiles and hugs Yang,

"Now I only want one word when I ask you this."

"What?"

Blake smiles, takes her bow off, then kneels down on one knee, "Yang Xiao Long," Blake pulls a small box out from inside her shoe, and opens it, showing a bright shining diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Ruby walked back into the main hall with the flower hidden. She looked through the crowd of students looking to Weiss. Her confidence was shooting through the roof thanks to Sun.  
"you got this Ruby" Ruby spoke in her mind. "It's the time."

"Ruby?"

"NO! NOT NOW!" Ruby's mind spoke as her confidents fell to the floor.

"Oh hi Weiss." Ruby turned around with a cheesy smile and rubbing her head.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"Uhh," Ruby tried to avoid eye contact "Looking for you."

"You were?" Weiss blushed, "Why?"

"I uhh, wanted to talk to you." Ruby started but music blasted over her voice. "Can we go outside?" Ruby shouted.  
"Sure!" Weiss responded and followed Ruby outside.

The two walked outside but continued to walk through the school. They continued until they stopped and sat on a bench together.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Ruby spoke.

"Indeed." Weiss responded. Then looked over to Ruby. "Are you okay?"

Ruby frowned, "I have the worse poker face ever."

"Kinda." Weiss spoke, "So what is wrong?"

Ruby breathed out, "I'm just, going to miss this. The school, our friends," Ruby looked over to Weiss, "You."

Weiss blushed but it was to dark to be noticed. "Oh."

Ruby looked at her feet, "Weiss," she closed her eyes, "I care about you, like a lot. I don't want to be without you." Ruby looked over to Weiss, "I-I love you."

Silence fell on the two. Ruby had nothing else to say and Weiss was speechless.

"Here," Ruby pulled the flower Sun gave her out from her pocket. It shined brightly in the dark, illuminating the two girls faces. "It's a Winter Rose. It never withers."

"It's beautiful." Weiss held the flower.

"It is." Ruby watched as tiny snowflakes fell off the flower. "It represents Eternal Love."

Weiss smiled and held the flower to her chest, "Thank you, Ruby."

"You're welcome Weiss." Ruby smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

Ruby stood up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Weiss called out, standing up.  
"I-I thought you wanted to be left alone,?" Ruby turned.

"You are such a dolt." Weiss folded her arms, then smiled "But I love you anyway."

Ruby smiled and sped over to Weiss, leaving a trail of Rose pedals behind her , and hugged Weiss. The two hugged until Weiss held Ruby's cheek and kissed her lips gently. Ruby returned the kiss then the two smiles with the Winter Rose illuminating their faces.

"I love you Weiss Schnee."

"I love you Ruby Rose."

The two hugged again until a flash of light came from their side.

"Yang you forgot to turn off the flash!" someone whispered.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted.

"WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED! RUN BLAKE!" Yang shouted taking off into the night.

As Ruby ran after Yang Weiss stayed back and smiled as Blake approached her.  
"I had nothing to do with that." Blake spoke.

"It's fine Blake" Weiss smiled.

"What's that?" Blake asked about the flower, "it's beautiful."

"A Winter Rose, Ruby gave it to me when she said she loved me." Weiss looked at Blake.

"That's so romantic." Blake smiled.  
"Yang and I are getting married."

"Really?" Weiss shouted with a smile, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Blake smiled.

"Wow, this is just a wonderful night" Weiss spoke.

"Truly is."

"BLAKE HELP ME, RUBY HAS THE CAMERA!" Yang shouted from a distance.  
Ruby zoomed passed Weiss then zoomed back and kissed Weiss's cheek, "Hi, bye" then zoomed away.


End file.
